


home for the holidays

by renthegenderfluid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthegenderfluid/pseuds/renthegenderfluid
Summary: When Hinata finds out that Kageyama will be spending the holidays alone, he invites him over to spend the season withhisfamily. Hinata won't take no for an answer, and his family takes it upon themselves to welcome Kageyama with some good old-fashion Hinata Hospitality. Shenanigans and soft teens in the snow ensue.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_around_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_around_trash/gifts).



> Hey! This fic was such a delight to write, mostly because the prompt, and all the prompts that I received were so good! Fluffy prompts are right up my alley so this was really fun. I worked super hard on this, and I am pretty pleased with the result!. Hope you like it! <3

Shouyou buries his nose into the soft cotton folds of his scarf, relishing in the feeling of the fabric against his skin, savouring the residual warmth trapped in the fibres. He rocks back and forth on his heels, eyes sharp as they survey his driveway from his front door step, eagerly awaiting a singular vehicle to cut through the expanse of cascading white. He wiggles his sock-clad toes inside of his shoes in excitement. He can feel the giddy, warm feeling filling his chest and thrumming under his skin. The prospect of the days to come, the fun things to be done and the kisses to be shared. 

Kageyama’s sleeping over for the holidays and Shouyou can’t wait till he gets here.

When Kageyama had mentioned , after practice when Shouyou had inquired of his holiday plans, that his parents and sister would be out of town for the holidays with a vacant look, mentioning that ‘it’s always been like this’, Shouyou’s heart had sank thinking about his boyfriend, a couple years younger, wide-eyes and rosy cheeked, all alone for the holidays. No one to open gifts with or share laughter with or run and fall in the snow with. 

“Then you can just come to my house!” he’d blurted, cheeks reddening at the way his voice carries through the, thankfully, empty gym. Kageyama had whipped his head to him so fast that, if he weren’t too busy blushing at his own offer, Shouyou would have made fun of him. 

Kageyama’s mouth was agape, a light, _ barely-there _ blush dusting the apples of his cheeks. His eyes were blown wide, and a flurry of indiscernible emotions had danced through them. Shouyou had looked into those eyes, getting lost in the rare vulnerability of Kageyama’s gaze. His eyes were so  _ blue, _ full of depth and emotion, and Shouyou met his eyes with his own amber stare of determination. He would make sure Kageyama had an  _ amazing _ holiday, he was sure of it. 

“You can’t just say that, dumbass! You didn’t ask your parents!” Kageyama shouted, eyebrows furrowed, and Shouyou watched as his walls slowly started to come up again. 

“I’ll ask my mom tonight, I’m sure she won’t mind! And Natsu loves you so you don’t have to worry about that either!”

He kept his smile open and warm as said it, watching as the recognition of the legitimacy of Shouyou’s offer finally flickered across his boyfriend’s face. 

“...Do you mean it?” the taller boy asked softly, breaking eye contact with the smaller boy. His large hands clench and unclench at his sides, and his brows are furrowed, in a forlorn expression that Shouyou immediately hated. 

He stepped into Kageyama’s space, ignoring the other boy’s shout of indignation. He cupped his cheeks gently, but pulled Kageyama down forcefully until their foreheads bumped, not enough to hurt, but enough for Kageyama to focus on him. 

“Listen here Crappyama! You’re gonna come to my house for the holidays and we’re gonna have a great time! It’s too cold to play volleyball but we can watch some matches together! I think mom was planning on making cookies so we can do that too! Natsu might rope us into building a snowman with her. My point is there will be so many fun things for us if you come over! ” 

He leaned right into Kageyama’s space, so close that their noses brushed and he could feel the tingle of Kageyama’s shaky exhales on his lips. He looked up at the other through his lashes, steely determination glittering in his eyes as one of his hands moved from Kageyama’s cheek to fist the fabric of his shirt. His voice was firm but gentle, and his quiet proclamation knocked the air from Kageyama’s lungs. 

“Just because you’ve always been alone doesn’t mean you have to be. You’re not alone anymore, jerk.  _ I’m here. _ ”

Kageyama had looked at him with wide eyes, and then promptly grabbed him by the back of his neck to crash their lips together in a messy yet satisfying kiss. He’d smiled when they pulled apart, his usual stupidly endearing wobbly smile that lit a fire in Shouyou’s veins and raised the butterflies in his stomach. 

They parted after Kageyama chuckled lowly, breathing out a fond “Thanks, dumbass,” and pressed a soft kiss to Shouyou’s lips. The kiss left him pink-cheeked and breathless as Kageyama walked off with a smug smile and a matching blush. 

Now, a few days later, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he watches Kageyama’s parents pull into the driveway, Shouyou feels that same feeling flare inside his chest. The giddy, light-hearted but all-encompassing joy of spending time with Kageyama, the never-ending need to have him close and share smiles and laughter with him. The desire to see him happy. 

He sticks his head inside the house to quickly shout “Mom! They’re here!” before making his way to the vehicle as Kageyama steps out of the car all bundled up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and hauling a duffle bag out behind him, stuffed with his belongings for the next few nights. Shouyou bounds over, giving a chirpy greeting to Kageyama’s parents, who smile back at him fondly. Kageyama watches on, internally smug that he’s not the only one who couldn’t resist Shouyou’s charms. He blushes fiercely at his own thoughts and hopes no one asks about the sudden redness in his cheeks.

He greets Shouyou’s mother as she walks outside to greet his own parents. She gives him a small but warm smile and he returns it, at least he hopes he does, along with a small wave. She pats her son on the arm as she saddles up to the car, pulling him away from his conversation,

“Shouyou, why don’t you and Tobio-kun go inside and warm up while I talk with his parents. I’ll be in in a minute.” 

Shouyou nods eagerly, politely excusing himself from the adults and grabbing Kageyama, who is silently waving goodbye to his parents, by the elbow and pulling him inside the house. As they step inside and put on their house slippers (Kageyama has his own pair from the many times he’s already been over), Shouyou slips his hand down Kageyama’s arm and laces their fingers together. He looks at Kageyama and grins despite the blush creeping its way up his neck, and he smiles impossible wider when the corner of Kageyama’s mouth quirks upward and he feels a gentle squeeze of their intertwined hands. 

They make their way towards Shouyou’s room, and Kageyama easily navigates the space, plopping his bag down next to Shouyou’s desk when they enter, shrugging off his heavy outer layers and draping them over the chair with a practiced ease. Shouyou marvels at the way Kageyama fits right into his space, tinkering with the paper cranes and origami boxes littered across his desk as he sits in the cushioned chair and swivels it until he’s facing the smaller boy. Both boys stare at each other in charged silence as Shouyou pushes his bedroom door shut with a click. 

Kageyama widens his legs and pats his thigh gently, eyebrow quirking upward in a silent challenge. Shouyou gives him a feral grin, that Kageyama returns, before he all but jumps straight into the taller boy’s lap, the chair rolling and tilting backward precariously as the dark-haired teen’s hand wraps around Shouyou’s waist tightly to prevent him from falling. Kageyama pulls Shouyou straight into his chest as he tries to stabilize them, while the latter just giggles into the fabric of his boyfriend’s white sweater, looking up at him through his lashes as Kageyama scowls at him.

“Hi Yamayama~” he giggles, rubbing his nose against the soft woolen fabric beneath his hands and inhaling Kageyama’s scent. Kageyama clamps a hand down on his head, and Shouyou freezes, expecting a painful squeeze, but all he feels are skilled dexterous fingers comb through his nest of flamboyant curls, nails grazing pleasantly against his scalp. His eyelids flutter and he lets out a pleased hum as he presses his head further into the gentle ministrations. When he finally looks up, Kageyama is smiling down at him. It’s not a wide toothy smile like his own, it’s subtler, less in the curve of his lips and more in the twinkle in his eyes, swirling pools of sapphire glimmering with evident happiness. Happiness that Shouyou shares in equal measure. The taller boy continues his gentle petting as he whispers a fond, “Hello to you too, you overgrown tangerine.”

“Well it’s a good thing tangerines are your favourite, right?” 

He shoots the black-haired boy a wide grin and giggles as he watches an embarrassed frown creep across Kageyama’s features, eyebrows tipping downwards, forehead creasing and his lips forming that stupid little pout that Shouyou finds way too cute. 

“Who said they were my favourite? Are you delusional, dumbass?” he gripes, but it falls flat. He can  _ hear _ the smile in Kageyama’s exasperated tone.

He reaches up to smooth out the wrinkles in Kageyama’s forehead with gentle caresses, tenderly stroking away his choppy bangs, gingerly stroking a finger down his sideburns until his hands reach the soft hairs at the base of his neck. He leans in until their foreheads are pressed together and their noses brush.

“Stop frowning, otherwise you’ll wrinkle your handsome face, Kageyama-kun!” 

He snorts at the way the other boy’s face automatically starts frowning before he freezes, realizing what he’s doing and then his face twists into an indecipherable expression that makes Shouyou burst out laughing. Kageyama just looks at him, eyes warm and jovial despite his seemingly neutral expression. 

When Shouyou finally calms down, Kageyama pulls him by the collar until their lips are but a hair's width apart.

“You’re so annoying. You’re lucky you’re cute, you idiot.” 

Before Shouyou can respond, a pair of lips meet his own in a sweet kiss that sends shivers up his spine. He nuzzles closer to Kageyama’s warmth and enjoys the feeling of Kageyama’s hands on his hips. The taller boy revels in the way Shouyou’s tongue runs along the seam of his lips and how his curls tickle his face, the way his thighs clench in excitement where they’re planted on either side of Kageyama’s and the soft, happy noises he lets out as they continue to kiss. 

As they settle into a familiar rhythm, hands wandering further south and fingers slipping beneath clothes, Shouyou’s door swings open with a loud ‘BANG’. 

The two boys startle, Shouyou falling flat on his back onto the floor, his wildly flailing legs sending Kageyama spinning. The taller boy hits his knee on Shouyou’s desk, letting out a few curses in pain, while the other laughs from his place on the floor. Kageyama, still rubbing his knee, swivels quickly to try and deliver a swift kick to his boyfriend’s thigh, but they soon realize they have company. 

Someone clears their throat, and they both look over to the doorway to see a proud-looking Hinata Natsu, decked out in full, new winter garb, smiling triumphantly at them both. Her little hands are planted firmly on her hips and she steps further into the room, doing a little twirl to show off her new red and grey jacket, hat and matching socks and mittens. 

“How do I look, Nii-san? I look super awesome, right? Tobio-nii!! Look at my sweater, it’s covered in snowflakes! Did you know that no two snowflakes are alike, even if they come from the same cloud?”

Shouyou, now laying on his stomach, head pillowed in his hands stares fondly as his little sister excitedly bounds up to Kageyama, and ropes him into a completely one-sided conversation about snowflakes. Shouyou feels warmth bloom in his chest when Kageyama gives Natsu a small, confused smile, nodding along to her exuberant explanation even though he’s evidently lost. It makes him irrationally happy to see his two favourite people, who are so different yet both so important to him, get along so well. It almost makes him happy enough to forget that Natsu is interrupting his oh-so precious ‘Kissing Kageyama-kun’ time.  _ Almost,  _ but not quite.

“Hey Natsu! Did you need something or did you just come here to show off to Kageyama, huh? You want to impress precious ‘Tobio-nii~” he sing-songs.

Natsu’s eyes whip across to meet his, and he tries (and fails) to suppress a giggle at the way her cheeks are pink and puffed in indignation. He knows she doesn’t like Kageyama like  _ that _ , but it is his civic duty as an older brother to tease her about it anyway. 

She turns away from Kageyama, who is staring right into Shouyou’s soul, might he add, to stand closer to the door. She clears her throat dramatically (a bad habit she got from Shouyou) and promptly announces to the older boys that, “We’re going to build snowmen!”

Shouyou’s eyes flick over to the other, who looks quizzically at him before he turns to the smaller Hinata, asking only, “We?”

Natsu’s smile widens and Shouyou hides his own smile in his sleeve. He had expected this when he invited Kageyama. Natsu loved playing in the snow, and she also loved roping Tobio into her silly games. Whether it was because she just wanted to play with him, or see him flounder at trying to interact with her though, still remains a mystery.

“Yeah!  _ We _ , as in you, Nii-san and me!! We’re gonna make some cool snowmen, right Nii-san!”

Shouyou smiled as he jumped up from his spot, already rummaging through his clothes for appropriate winter clothes as he shouted encouragement at his sister. 

“I...don’t know. I don’t….I don’t think I’ll be very good at building snowmen.” Kageyama responds, and it’s only Shouyou’s three years of finely tuned ‘observing Kageyama-kun’ skills that prevent the statement from getting lost in the enthusiastic squawks of the pair of siblings. 

“Awwww, c’mon Stingyama! It’ll be fun, and they don’t have to look good! They just need to look,” Shouyou makes a vaguely snowman-esque silhouette with his hands, “round, and made of snow!”

“Yeah!” Natsu nods vigorously in agreement, curls sliping free from their cozy woolen confines. “Nii-san sucks at building snowmen, and he does it with me every year anyway!” 

  
  


Ten minutes of light-hearted pestering from Natsu and puppy-eyes from  _ both Hinatas _ find the trio out in the snow, appropriately bundled up, at their mother’s insistence. It had been quite embarrassing for Tobio when the smaller woman had gently wrapped an extra scarf around his neck and said in a quiet yet fond voice, “I don’t want any of my kids getting sick. That includes you too now, Tobio-kun.”

Her warm smile and matronly pat on his flaming cheek had made him splutter as he shot her a wobbly but genuine smile. She laughed and pushed him towards the door.

“Shouyou and Natsu are waiting. Go on Tobio. Have fun!”

Tobio walks outside to see Shouyou and Natsu already working on a snowman, Shouyou laughing as his sister waddles through the snow, and Natsu tries to look reprimanding but she can’t when she’s most probably stuck in the thick sheet of snow coating their backyard. 

Tobio makes his way towards her, his long legs easily closing the distance and he silently places his hands out, parallel to each other and looks at her expectantly. He chuckles when she tries to bounce in place in assent, the little woolen balls on her hat jingle vigorously with her excitement. He carefully removes her from the snow, placing her down a little ways away, after holding her under her arms as she giggles loudly. A wave of fondness washes over him as she laughs and thanks him, running inside to retrieve some trinkets to complete their soon-to-be snowman army. 

When he turns around, he finds Shouyou’s back towards him as the smaller boy stands directly in front of the snowman he’s building. Little giggles and snickers escape Shouyou, and Tobio can do nothing but stare fondly at his boyfriend’s tiny frame as he flits and fusses about the snowman. At one point during his obviously very-important task of building his snowman, Shouyou turns to look at him over his shoulder. His responding smile has Tobio weak in the knees and he feels the tell-tale warmth of just  _ being  _ with Shouyou seeping into his skin, beneath all the layers. He smiles in return, something small and private and  _ special _ because ‘ _ Your smile makes you even more handsome, you jerk! That means no one else can see it but me!’  _

Tobio had balked at the statement then, regardless of the fact that he rarely ever smiles outside of volleyball, much less with anyone that isn’t Shouyou. An irrational surge of jealousy had bubbled up inside and he had shouted indignantly that everyone got to see Shouyou’s smile, all wide dimpled cheeks and straight teeth and bright eyes. Shouyou had cupped his cheeks gently and pressed a kiss to his furrowed brows, and said “Yea, they see me smile, but with you it’s different. I smile  _ for you _ . You get my super special ‘for Tobio only’ smile!”

And Tobio savours every single time he gets that smile. Like now, as snowflakes drift delicately into the ringlets of Shouyou’s curls and the cold has pinkened the tip of his nose and ears ever so slightly. Tobio revels in the delicate curve of soft lips and the perkiness of his freckled cheeks. He feels like someone’s doing wall drills inside his stomach and he wouldn’t change it for a thing, if only to stay on the receiving end of his boyfriend’s radiance. 

So caught up in his thoughts of  _ ‘my dumbass is so cute and his stupid smile is so beautiful’ _ , he doesn’t notice Natsu making her way back into the yard and handing off a few trinkets to her brother. It’s only until she stands next to him, slipping her hand into his like when they go for walks in the park, does he refocus. 

Shouyou, side-stepping the snowman with a dramatic twirl, reveals his snowy masterpiece with a flourish of excited hands and a yell of “TA-DA!!”

Natsu cackles gleefully at his side, and Shouyou smiles smugly from beside the snowman that looks….just like him. From the choppy bangs and petulant pout outlined with some sticks, to his blue eyes made with mismatched blue buttons, and it even included a soft blue scarf that was probably one of Natsu’s that she’d outgrown. All in all, it made for a pretty accurate representation of the taller boy, and Tobio was perhaps a little impressed. Not that he would say that to Shouyou...yet. 

Instead he chooses to delicately extract his hand from Natsu’s and scoop up a large handful of snow, using both hands to shape it into a firm ball. Shouyou’s eyes widen in fearful recognition and he  _ just barely _ manages to duck out of the line of fire, letting out a high pitched “EEP!” as a snowball goes zipping past his head. 

Shouyou makes his own snowball and hurls it towards Tobio, who swiftly moves out of the way, only for it to hit Natsu square in the chest. Silence hangs heavy over the trio as they watch the snow fall off of Natsu. She looks down at her snowy clothes, eyes then flicking back up to meet Tobio’s, then her brother’s. A manic smile crosses her features before she screeches into the winter air.

“THIS MEANS  **WAR!”**

An all-out snow fight breaks out, snowballs flying furiously back and forth between them, laughter ringing through the crisp December air, their joy permeating the icy atmosphere, and giving the Hinatas’ backyard an aura of wintery wonder. 

Natsu has tripped and fallen numerous times, and looks much like she got into a tussle with a rabid snowman, snowflakes littered all over her person. Shouyou gleefully sings off-key English Christmas songs as he trapezes about, kicking up little clouds of snow like a cliche holiday musical, as the other two laugh heartily at his quite good pronunciation but terrible singing. Tobio laughs and grins and yells and throws snowballs at his boyfriend and snickers with Natsu at Shouyou’s bad singing and he feels himself come alive and overflow with the joy he gets from playing volleyball with their team. Like the first time the original Karasuno had synched up. He feels comfortable and at home. Like he’s with people that truly understand him, for all his idiosyncrasies and shortcomings. Like he’s found a family.

It’s what he thinks when their mother ushers them inside, berating them for not keeping warm. It’s what he thinks when he comes out of the bathroom in his sweats and sees Shouyou, pink-cheeked from the warm water and all fluffy and soft, turn and smile at him as he makes space for him on the couch. It’s what he thinks as he falls asleep on the couch later that night, Shouyou tucked into his side after hours of board games and chatter. It’s what he thinks as Shouyou’s mother presses a light kiss to his head, whispering a fond “Good night, my boys.”

Surrounded by the boy he loves, and the family that had so willingly accepted him and loved him with open arms as one of their own, Tobio muses that Shouyou was right. Tobio doesn’t have to spend the holidays alone. 

Looking through bleary eyes at the people he now considers  _ home _ , he doesn’t think he wants to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd like to thank all of the wonderful mods of this event, for being so encouraging, as well as taking on this event in the first place! Writing this piece was a breath of fresh air for my creative funk due to school, but this really helped! Again, thanks for making it till the end. Love you all~ <3


End file.
